Un homme viril
by Alounet
Summary: Andrew fantasme beaucoup sur son voisin, Mike Delfino. [Saison 3] Mike/Andrew


**Titre** : Un homme viril

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Famille

**Couple** : Mike Delfino / Andrew Van der Kamp

**Avertissements** : C'est du slash entre hommes donc !

**Disclaimer** : Ils appartiennent tous à Marc Cherry !

**Notes** : Petit délire. J'avais envie d'écrire sur un homme, un vrai, un mâle bien viril et un petit jeune. Du coup j'ai pensé à Desperate Housewives et à ces deux personnages... Je situe l'action durant la troisième saison, lorsqu'Andrew travaille dans la pizzéria des Scavo. Mike est séparé de Susan, il sort de sa liaison avec Eddy. Il est donc célibataire ici. C'est très court et sans prétention.

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Comme souvent, Andrew prenait sa tasse de chocolat chaud près de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Sa mère l'ignorait, mais ce petit rituel n'avait pas pour but de regarder la vie paisible et tranquille de Wisteria Lane. En réalité, il regardait avec beaucoup de plaisir le jardin d'en face. Mike Delfino prenait soin de sa pelouse ce matin là.

La chaleur n'aidant pas, le plombier était torse nu, la transpiration collée sur sa peau. Il passait de temps en temps sa main sur son visage ruisselant. Cette vision d'un mâle ayant la quarantaine mais pourtant si bien conservé ne tarda pas à donner à Andrew bien plus qu'une érection matinale.

N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme se devait de trouver un prétexte pour discuter avec lui. Le voir de plus près. Le sentir. Oui, sentir son odeur d'homme. Et voir de plus près encore ce bel homme.

-Ma mère organise une petite soirée samedi, elle voulait savoir si vous seriez présent Monsieur Delfino ?

Mike arrêta ses travaux jardiniers pour regarder son jeune voisin. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau posée par terre et bu une grosse gorgée avant de répondre :

-Ah oui. Elle m'en a parlé. Je pense que je vais être présent, oui.

-Génial, se réjouit par avance Andrew.

Mike ne manqua pas de voir le regard avide de sexe du jeune homme posé sur son corps ainsi que ses lèvres qui ne cachèrent rien du désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

-Tu serais pas en train de me mater ? demanda tout souriant le plombier.

Gêné, Andrew ne tenta pas de s'excuser :

-Faut dire aussi que... Vous êtes plutôt séduisant. J'ai toujours fantasmé sur les hommes plus murs.

Mike se mit à rire, appréciant la désinvolture du plus jeune et son franc parler :

-C'est l'expérience qui t'attire chez les hommes plus murs ?

-Y'a de ça, ouais. L'expérience. Mais seulement si le gars est ben conservé. Et faut dire que c'est votre cas.

Mike reposa sa bouteille d'eau, regardant autour de lui. Le quartier semblait désert.

-Tu veux entre boire quelque chose ? proposa Mike avec une légère arrière pensée.

Andrew comprenant sans mal cette fameuse arrière pensée acquiesça et suivit le plombier jusque dans la maison. Il avait pleine vue sur ses fesses moulées dans son jean. Un véritable plaisir pour les yeux.

Une fois la porte refermée sur Andrew, Mike enleva sa ceinture, qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Andrew avait du mal à retenir sa respiration lorsque le jean suivit bientôt l'exemple de la ceinture et que Mike se retrouva dans un simple boxer.

L'odeur du mâle en rut ayant travaillé pendant un moment se faisait sentir. L'érection du plus jeune ne pouvant plus être dissimulée, Andrew s'empressa de se dévêtir avant de se rapprocher du plombier.

-Je peux vous embrasser Monsieur Delfino ?

Le plombier ne sachant pas trop s'il apprécierait réfléchit quelques instants. Mais Andrew n'attendit pas qu'il termine sa réflexion, posant ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme mur. Ce dernier se laissa embrasser, répondant ensuite avec beaucoup d'énergie à ce premier baiser.

Mike plaqua violemment Andrew contre un mur, ce qui manqua de faire tomber un vase. Mike serrait les mains du plus jeune dans les siennes et continuait de l'embrasser avec énergie.

Andrew aimait ça. Monsieur Delfino désirait prendre le contrôle de la situation.

-Suce moi.

Andrew acquiesça, se laissant glisser le long du corps bien viril de Mike. Il posa sa bouche contre la bosse qui déformait le boxer du plombier. Ne tenant plus, Mike enleva son boxer qu'il jeta un peu plus loin, puis sans ménagement, enfonça son sexe dans la bouche du plus jeune.

Celui-ci n'eut d'autres choix que d'avaler pleinement l'imposante queue qui s'offrait à lui. Mike dirigeait complètement les opérations, faisant aller ses va et viens à sa guise. Andrew obtempérait.

-Punaise, si j'avais su que tu pouvais sucer comme ça...

Andrew jeta un regard plein de désir tout en continuant d'avaler goulument sa nouvelle friandise. Mike serrait la tête du jeune homme dans ses mains, lui arrachant quelques cheveux au passage lorsque sa jouissance s'enfonça dans la gorge d'Andrew.

Celui-ci toussa, s'étranglant un peu, mais il était bien décidé à ne pas perdre une seule goute de ce cadeau offert par le plombier.

Une fois vidé et son sexe nettoyé par la langue experte d'Andrew, Mike proposa :

-Si je viens à ce diner, je pourrais te prendre dans ta chambre ?

-Tout ce que vous voulez Monsieur Delfino, répondit en souriant Andrew.


End file.
